


you’re a masterpiece

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: ...... idk man i just fell in love w artist craig pls sue me, Artist! Craig, Character Analysis, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, O, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am literally high and wrote this......, in depth analysis, it’s disgusting, there is like 2 dialogue points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Craig is an artist who spends way too much time drawing his boyfriend, and striving for perfection.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	you’re a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I am high, and sorry for whatever this is ??? I love artist craig now so i guess that’s a thing for me wbu

Oddly enough, the Japanese girls sort of started his interest in drawing.

He wanted to surprise Tweek with a drawing of the two of them for their one month anniversary. He went up to the Japanese girls and asked them to teach him to draw because he had prior zoned out during every single art class he ever had. The girls complimented him on his _natural_ _talent_ , and told him that he should draw with them more often. They were looking at him with hearts in their eyes when they said this though, and Craig was more than desperate to get out of there.

It was all worth it though because Tweek loved the drawing. He complimented him like the Japanese girls did.

But both parties were Bias. Tweek loved him, and unfortunately, the Japanese girls did too — of course they would react in the way they did.

Craig loved drawing though, despite his lack of confidence. He didn’t know why he liked it so much, but he did. He used to think drawing was just something _girls_ did — would often call any male artist _gay._ But the thing was, he _was_ gay, so maybe it was the perfect hobby for him after all.

As he grew older, he realized these beliefs were incredibly stupid. Many dumb things were stereotized, and art was one of them.

The only person he allowed to see his sketchbook was Tweek, and Tweek did not even get to see the extent of it. He would let him see his doodles, but he would never let him see any of the big bodies of art he would work on. He almost never finished them; chasing perfection that was impossible to reach, in so, throwing the piece out before he could face the failure. They never reached the hands of his boyfriend because his boyfriend deserved masterpieces, not chump work.

He drew pictures of Tweek _a lot_ through class.

He drew him with wild hair that covered a whole half of the page, and big eyes spreading wide across his face; along with his sharp, long nose and perfectly shaped lips. He drew him without even looking at reference because the image of Tweek was sketched across his mind and his heart; his features forever ingrained in his memory. Tweek’s face was not easy to forget because who else had his long nose, sharp lips, and the softest eyes he would ever see? Tweek was as beautiful as the portrait of the Mona Lisa; remarkable as the paintings by Vincent van Gogh; stunning as _Starry Night._ He was a real life masterpiece, and Craig knew no work of art could ever compare to what the angels have made of Tweek Tweek. 

Tweek smiled at the photos he drew of him. Pink would rush to his cheeks _Every. Single. Damn. Time._ Even though it had been a hundred and one drawings by now, and seven years since Craig’s initial etch.

Tweek kept every single drawing Craig ever gave him in his dresser drawer. Sometimes Tweek would pull them out and sift through them alongside Craig on his bed. Craig would grimace and shove his face in Tweek’s shoulder at the disaster that was his prior drawings. He once tried to take them away, but Tweek held onto them with as much power as possible, and said, “you are never getting these back, Craig Tucker” and Craig had to accept his fate.

Tweek told him he should go to art school, and he laughed because the idea sounded insane. He drew as a hobby. He was in no way an actual _artist._ He really was nothing special. He just liked drawing spaceships and what life would look like on Mars. It was for him, and sometimes Tweek. It wasn’t to share, and was not to make a career out of.

But the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Tweek laid in his bed one day, and painted their future out above them. Tweek said he would be a musician and Craig would be an artist. They would live in a flat in Denver. They would follow their dreams, and hope to catch them; but even if they didn’t, they’d have each other. He loved Tweek, more than anything because he encouraged him to be better, and made him believe he was capable of doing anything he wanted to.

He applied to art school the next day, and got accepted three months late.

And it wouldn’t have been possible without the push from his boyfriend.


End file.
